Heretofore, a number of devices have been proposed for attaching a visor to eyeglasses. The following devices are illustrative.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,571 issued on May 8, 1984 to Ross discloses a device wherein a visor is attached to the temples of a pair of eyeglasses. The visor is concave so as to form around the forehead of the wearer and is attached by way of an elastic attachment means around the temples of the eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,667 issued on Oct. 1, 1985 to Garbutt also discloses a device wherein a visor is attached to the temples of a pair of eyeglasses. The visor is also attached by way of an elastic attachment means around the temples of the eyeglasses but the Garbutt device differs from Ross in that the elastic attachment means attaches to a ribbon which surrounds the visor. The Ross visor is attached to the elastic attachment means by way of holes and pins through the body of the visor.
The above cited devices, however, have various disadvantages which have prevented them from widespread use. For example, these devices require that removal of the visor be accomplished by removal of the eyeglasses to which they are attached. This may be highly undesirable if the user requires eyeglasses for corrected vision. Secondly, removal of the visor from the eyeglasses is difficult as the elastic means must be stretched over the entire length of the temple portion of the eyeglasses.
A related device to the attachable visor is the well known attachable sunshades. Attachable sunshades come in a variety of designs from flip sunshades to clip-on sunshades. However, sunshades do not provide protection from the sun for the entire face.
The present invention effectively overcomes these various disadvantages of the known devices, and at the same time provides a visor attachment for eyeglasses which is simplified in construction, only comprises two main parts, and may be easily and conveniently used.